goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Custard
Custard is one of the six main characters in The Save-Ums. *Voice: Jennifer *Likes: Anything with wheels!, killing bad people including Harry Forshew, singing songs including pop (as well as Michael Jackson cause it's his favorite), rock and gospel *Dislikes: COC* A EGG U R, when Ivy Smith steals his memories, porn movies and shows, Playboy magazines, M-rated games, AO-rated games, NC-17 movies, R-rated movies, TV-MA TV shows and stuff for adults *Singing Voice: Minami Luna (実波ルナ) Append Cool Fighting style and powers Custard's fighting style resembles that of Athena Asamiya. His powers are the same as the Water and Psychic-type Pokémon. Some of his attacks include mermaid powers. *Telepathy: Custard can project his thoughts into other people's minds. *Psychokinesis: Custard can move objects with his mind, bypassing laws of physics, such as gravity. He can simply focus his mind on a nearby object and move it through the air, in any way he wants, with his willpower alone. *Psychic projectile: Custard can condense his psychic energy into the shape of a ball and fire it at his opponent. He is able to mix this power with his psychokinesis, and by taking a little while to focus, can fire a stronger version of the "psycho ball". *Psychic energy strikes: Custard can materialize and coalesce psychic energy on his limbs, in order to strengthen his physical attacks. This is the case with his Psycho chainsaw aerial counter. *Psychic barrier: Custard can surround his body with a resilient shield of energy. This energy barrier can also be used offensively, as mere the mere touch on it can cause damage. He often uses it as his Phoenix Arrow attack, curling into a ball in mid-air, surrounding himself with the barrier and flying towards the opponent. *Teleportation: Custard can bend space with his mind in order to move himself, objects or other people from one place to another without the need of physical movement. *Psychic Reflector: Custard can create a shield-like barrier that deflects projectiles. Being made of pure psychic energy, this barrier may also be used to cause damage. With more focus and effort, Custard can create a more powerful version of the barrier that takes the shape of a big energy ball that not only reflects projectiles, but also causes more damage if contact is made. *Psychic Healing: Custard can channel his psychic energy in order to heal himself or others of wounds and damage. *Electro-psychic Surge: Custard can focus all of his psychic powers in one powerful attack. *Psychic Wave: Custard can attack with an odd psychic wave. *Supersonic Scream: Custard emits a highly enhanced scream of a high amplitude, which can be heard screaming. His supersonic waves are purple. This power first appeared in When Azura dies/Favian Mendoza starts a rampage. *Guitar Attack: Custard jams on his purple guitar which will cause sound waves to emit from it, damaging anyone in its way, excluding himself. *Laser Vision: Custard can shoot laser beams from his eyes. His laser beams are purple. *Aqua Voice: Custard sings a soothing ocean lullaby in a cool voice (just like his mom) which puts the opponent into a deep slumber. This move first appeared in Custard behaves at Azura's funeral and later in The Save-Ums behave at Annet Myer and Maria Posada's funeral. More TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Baby show characters